Technical Field
The present invention relates to load balancing and more particularly load balancing on networks.
Description of the Related Art
Load balancing arises in different context, where a task may be performed by multiple workers and the load balancer assigns task to each worker such that their load is balanced. If all the workers have the same capability, as is usually the case, load balancing refers to uniform or almost uniform distribution of the task to the workers. In some other cases, for example, proportional distribution of the load is desirable or the load distribution could be a function of the worker's capabilities. A load balancer is the entity which performs this task.